Dwindling Twilight
by MadCreed
Summary: The move to Vermont was successful. Vivian and Gaberil have accepted their lives and began running their own inn. Gabriels's sisters have grown up where no threats called out to the loupgaroux. However peace is not a life long guest...


**Author:MadCreed**

**Editor:SoTsumi**

**Note From the Author: **_Heya Readers This is Creed! My partner Mad has no idea I'm writing this so it'll be a shock when she checks! XD anyway Thanks for clicking. Also these characters are mentioned in the book, just not named or anything._

**Diclaimer:**_We do not own Blood and Chocolate. That would be so cool if we did though_

_**Thanks to:** Ms. Klause for writing a great book._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I don't want to go to Vermont!" Ermine yelled her blue eyes matching her brother's with defiance. At the tender age of eight she didn't quite understand that her older brother wasn't just Gabe anymore, but the pack's leader. She would always see him as something less. She pouted as her older brother lifted her from the floor and set her ontop of the counter so that their eyes met.

"Mi…" He began affectionately with a soft voice that he reserved only for his mate and family. "It's going to be better there I promise…"

Her face twisted into an unsure expression. "Really?"

This question received a low chuckle. "Yes, there will be no threats and you'll have more freedom up in the mountains than you have here."

Ermine made a face. "But Mountains are so high…" She said a twinge of fear sliding into her voice.

The pack leader gasped in mock surprise. "Mi, you aren't afraid of hights are you?"

"NO!" She lied quickly as a slow smirk crossed her brother's face. He gently kissed her nose.

"I'll protect you, you won't fall off any mountains as long as I'm around."

She smiled lightly and gave her brother a hug just as an excited squeal echoed through out the house.

The rest of the triplets ran through the kitchen knocking cardboard boxes askew as they bumped into them.

"Fae, Brigitte! Don't break anything!" Gabe barked after them.

* * *

Ermine's ears twitched as she stood completely still in the dark clearing. A silvery cresent moon hung in the sky completing the scene as it shed light upon her back. The soft breeze shifted through her dark fur, her sapphire eyes unblinking. 

Her claws sifted the dirt gently a gentle padding came from behind. She whirled quickly as a snapping maw of another wolf chomped down on the thick ridge of fur running down her spine. An amused twinkle appeared in her eyes as she shook herself free. A pair of deep blue eyes stared into her own and she grinned baring glistening white teeth. She took off running through the trees allowing her body to take over forgetting all problems and worries. The creature, she knew as Fae, followed closely snapping playfully at her heels. That was until she let out a yellp of suprise. Ermine turned to see yet another of her sisters had tackled Fae to the ground. Brigitte was the strongest of all of them and it came as no suprise when she took Fae down.

Ermine snorted and continued through the forest down to the lake. She took a few steps into the shallow water allowing the cool liquid to soak her paws. Vermont was beautiful, it had been her home for over half her life. She allowed the change to occur and she shifted from her beautiful lupine body to her human one.

She'd changed vastly from the little girl who had resisted leaving her old home. Her skinny arms fleshed out nicely and her torso gained shape with full breasts and a trim waist. Replacing twig like legs were long shapely ones proceeded by round hips. Her black hair was still dark as midnight and her eyes were still cobalt blue.

Next to the water was a pile of clothes. Ermine quickly pulled on her shirt and loose jeans just as her sisters came tumbling into view.

Fae was already half way changed as they skidded to a halt a few feet away from their sister. She was naturally gifted with the ability to transform faster and far more beautiful than others. Her loup-garou body was finer boned and swifter than Brigitte who was muscled and strong. Fae was a sweet girl who cared about the pack dearly, yet she did have a bit of spice in her. She wasn't afraid to get into a fight if it was absolutely what had to be done.

Brigitte was always competitive. She was stubborn , yet had a soft spot for her sisters. Despite this love for her sisters she didn't completely believe that love for a mate was real. To quote one of the bands she listened to she thought "Love was only true in Fairy Tales."

Fae stumbled in the water scrambling for her clothes to cover her naked body while Brigitte walked calmly not caring who saw what.

"You two are weird..." Ermine said shaking her head.

"Yeah but what would you do without us?" Fae asked with a smile.

"Probably be alot happier..." Ermine teased before being splashed in the face by Brigitte. "Naw, I wouldn't be able to live without ya. But since we don't have to worry about anybody leaving...all we can do is..." She trailed off splashing Brigitte who's expression changed from calm, to shocked, then to the familiar cocky grin that signified a new battle.

"Oh it's on..." She said slapshing all around causing Fae to break out in high pitched squeals and Ermine laughed without restraint. It was good to be here with her sisters as the summer began to dawn. No school work, no problems other than what time to wake up in the afternoon, or what type of soda to drink.

* * *

Fae yawned stretching her arms up towards the ceiling and rolled her neck and sighed at each comfoting pop of her neck cracking. The sun now shone through the window and she smiled brightly savoring the morning light and sounds outside. She tossed aside her night shirt and quickly dressed in a pair of soft denim shorts and a loose red t-shirt. Fae inspected her hair in the mirror and braided in with practiced ease before brushing her teeth and heading downstairs. 

Brigitte was already at the table drinking her usual glass of orange juice after a long morning run. She was dressed in a loose black tank top that exposed a stretch of tanned skin beneath it down to the waist of her grey sweat pants that rode on her hips. Dried sweat stuck strands of ebony hair to the back of her neck and she nodded briefly glancing at her sister of her glass of orange juice.

"Morning." She said smacking her lips together after downing the rest of the glass.

"Good Morning." Fae replied plopping down in a seat by her. Andrea, their mother, sat on the couch watching television as usual. Fae loved her mother to death was she also made her laugh a lot. Andrea was extremely absent minded and was always forgetting her purse or something. She acted more like one of their siblings than she did their mother. Because of this Gabriel was often checking up on them and after a few months in Vermont he offered to help them move into the private quarters of the inn that he and Vivian ran. Their mother always refused, however, as they grew older it seemed more and more that she was about to give in.

Fae stole a piece of apple that sat on the edge of Brigitte's plate before getting up and giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning mum." She greeted as her mother looked up and smiled back.

"Morning sweetheart. I'm going to be going into town today. The gallery needs me."

Andrea ran a small gallery about an hour away from where they lived. It mostly housed painting froms decent beginners. Vivian had her own wing full of art she'd made over that past years.

Fae nodded munching on the apple slice enjoying the tangy juices as they rolled down her tongue. She wipe a few drops from her chin and headed back towards Brigitte to nab another slice. As she made her move Brigitte pulled the plate away.

"I need my energy for later, I'm going on a full day run today."

Fae made begging eyes by they were in vain since Brigitte was immune to her charms. The young loup-garou stuck her tongue out at her sister and skipped off to go find Ermine. It didn't take long considering she was in the usual place, taking a three hour long bath in the huge tub.

Ermine was obsessed with baths and refused to take showers. Fae remembered when they were young that a friend of hers came over and she wasn't able to use the restroom for hours and hours because of Ermine and her habit. Every time Fae complained Ermine would simply state that it relieved stress.

Fae eventually gave up and decided to go outside as she opened the door she bumped into none other than her brother. "Oops…" She said sheepishly before stepping aside to allow his passage.

"Andrea awake?" He inquired receiving a nodd from Fae. "Good." He entered the house and raised a brow at Brigitte who was getting up to begin another run. "Going out in that?"

"Yes." She stated scooping her raven hair back into a scrunchie. "Is there a problem?" She asked with a bit of edge to her voice. He shrugged deciding to relinquish the fight and give up that father role that he often attempted to play.

Fae wasn't interested in listening in on the conversation with her mother and brother. Instead she took off out the door and headed into the sunshine to seek something to do...

* * *

_This is short due to the fact it's the beginning. Please read and tell me what you think!_


End file.
